GAO Reports - 1977
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1977 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Information Security: Federal Bureau of Investigation's Notice of Its Systems of Records in Terms of Privacy Act Publication Requirements (B-179296) (Dec. 29, 1977). * Information Technology: Cooperative Actions Result in More Economical Computer Acquisition and Improved Security at the New Orleans Computer Center (LCD-77-118) (Dec. 23, 1977). * The Defense Integrated Data System: Is It Efficient and Effective? (LCD-77-117) (Dec. 20, 1977). November * Privacy Issues and Supplemental Security Income Benefits (HRD- 77-110;B-164031(4)) (Nov. 15, 1977). * Auditing and Financial Management: New Methods Needed for Checking Payments Made by Computers (FGMSD-76-82) (Nov. 7, 1977). October * Maritime Administration's Satellite Communications Program: Is It Still Needed? (LCD-77-107) (Oct. 27, 1977). * Information Technology: GAO's Views on the Military's Financial Management ADP Systems (Oct. 18, 1977). September * Information Technology: Monitoring the Development of the Federal Power Commission's Regulatory Information System (GGD-77-95) (Sept. 30, 1977). * Computer Auditing in the Executive Departments: Not Enough Is Being Done (FGMSD-77-82) (Sept. 28, 1977). * Information Technology: Security of Computer Systems (Sept. 28, 1977). * Auditing and Financial Management: Observations on Software Centers (Sept. 27, 1977). * Government Operations: Handling of Bid Protests Involving Automatic Data Processing Equipment Procurements (B-158766) (Sept. 26, 1977). * Planning for Source Data Automation in Government Industrial Activities: Coordination Needed (LCD-77-441) (Sept. 23, 1977). * Information Technology: A Selected Bibliography on Computer Software Conversion (Sept. 15, 1977). * Provisional Checklist for Software Conversion Projects (FGMSD-77-34) (Sept. 15, 1977). * A Working Glossary of Computer Software Terms (GAO-090832) (Sept. 15, 1977). * Employment: Millions in Savings Possible in Converting Programs From One Computer to Another (FGMSD-77-34) (Sept. 15, 1977). * Justice and Law Enforcement: Automated Decisionmaking and Computer-Related Crimes; A Discussion of Two GAO Reports (Sept. 13, 1977). August * Information Technology: Proposed Regulation Prescribing New "Fixed-Price Options" Provisions for Use in Automatic Data Processing Systems Procurement (B-186313,B-188658) (Aug. 24, 1977). * Tax Policy and Administration: Review of Several Aspects of the Internal Revenue Service's Proposed Computerized Tax Administration System (GGD-77-73) (Aug. 18, 1977). * Information Technology: Planning Procedures for Computer Resources in the Department of the Interior (FGMSD-77-68) (Aug. 9, 1977). July * Information Technology: S. 1490, a Bill To Authorize the Administrator of General Services To Enter Into Multiyear Leases Through Use of the Automatic Data Processing Fund Without Obligating the Total Anticipated Payments To Be Made Under Such Leases (FGMSD-77-48) (July 13, 1977). * Automated Systems: The Auditor's Role (July 13, 1977). * IRS' Security Program Requires Improvements to Protect Confidentiality of Income Tax Information (GGD-77-44) (July 11, 1977). June * Government Operations: GAO and Federal Government ADP Procurement (June 8, 1977). * Government Operations: Computer Operations and Data Processing Activities at the Social Security Administration (HRD-77-97) (June 3, 1977). May * Government Operations: Capitalization and Use of the Automatic Data Processing Fund That Is Administered by the General Services Administration (B-115369) (May 6, 1977). April * Use of Microfilm for Record Keeping Purposes (B-100489) (Apr. 1, 1977). March * Telecommunications: Vulnerabilities of Telecommunications Systems to Unauthorized Use (LCD-77-102) (Mar. 31, 1977). * Information Technology: USDA Proposal for Handling Conversions in ADPE Procurements (Mar. 25, 1977). * Information Technology: GAO's Views on the Military's Financial Management ADP Systems (Mar. 16, 1977). * Information Technology: Problems Found With Government Acquisition and Use of Computers From November 1965 to December 1976 (FGMSD-77-14) (Mar. 15, 1977). * Information Technology: Computer Center Activities, Sergeant at Arms, U.S. Senate (FGMSD-77-16) (Mar. 11, 1977). * Information Technology: Guide for Evaluating Automated Systems (Mar. 1, 1977). February * Information Technology: Improved Management Needed for Automated Information-Handling Activities of Contract Administration (LCD-75-115) (Feb. 17, 1977). * Information Technology: Automatic Data Processing Equipment May Not Be Procured on Sole-Source Basis (B-186501) (Feb. 2, 1977). January * Safeguarding Taxpayer Information: An Evaluation of the Proposed Computerized Tax Administration System (LCD-76-115) (Jan. 17, 1977). * Earth Resources Information Satellite System Act (Jan. 3, 1977). * Information Technology: Specifications for Automated Data Processing Equipment Are Unduly Restrictive (B-186855) (Jan. 3, 1977). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1977